


Blame the Knickers

by ribonhwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Porn with Feelings, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn, porn with a very vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribonhwa/pseuds/ribonhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly anything new that Zayn was touchy feely with her; they cuddled, hugged and Zayn pressed small kisses to her cheek or temple on occasion (a gesture, which Liam couldn't find in herself to return, but which brought a smile to her lips and heat to her cheeks). And she liked feeling along Liam's new shirts or jeans, that wasn't new.</p>
<p>The fingers feeling softly along the logo of her knickers were pushing new boundaries though, Liam thought. She tried not to look out of breath as a sharp want ran through her, cutting at her will and restraints. Moving a little lower, the touch fell short from where she felt a light throb, her thrill coming down to rest there.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're fit", Zayn said softly. She had her eyes down, where her own fingers moved. Along the edge of the logo, down to where it stopped, and fuck, that was close...</p>
<p>aka. shameless smut revolving around Liam and Zayn getting new knickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> now on the last day of april, I'm posting my contribution to girl!direction month - it's been a long way coming and it's finally finished.
> 
> inspiration from the three pack of knickers, that I found at H&M last winter. that in my mind combined with ziam and then this came to be - more fluffy and sweet then I might have intended, but it's Zayn and Liam, so why wouldn't it be? ^^
> 
> A big thank you to [Aimee](http://zaynophilic.tumblr.com) for beta reading and being very encouraging about this. It wouldn't be this if it wasn't for her !
> 
> anyways, enjoy?

The three pack of knickers included: one black pair with the yellow batman logo in the back, one blue pair with the superman logo in the front and a grey pair with a pattern of white superman logos all over. No lace, nothing fancy, just very basic underwear that fit comfortably.

 

Liam discovered them a Sunday evening, when she arrived home from the gym. Her hair was damp and she felt a little cold from the walk to her apartment - which wasn't long, but the sun had almost set and an evening chill had set in. She called out a soft 'hello?' to check if Zayn was home. She could very well be out with Louis or Niall, or she could have said yes to a shift at the pub she worked at.

 

"Hi babe, come here," Zayn called back, her voice coming from the kitchen. Liam followed it, dropping her gym bag down by her bedroom door. "Louis gave us these, said we should share", Zayn was continuing - the smile apparent in her voice, all happy and light - and Liam was at a loss to  what she was talking about at first, before she got to the kitchen.

There Zayn was, back turned to Liam by the counter. Her black hair was pulled into a bun on top her head her loose crop top left her slender tattooed arms bare; her long legs not clad either and then there were the knickers... Liam's eyes got caught on the yellow batman logo, where the material was stretched across Zayn's bottom.

It wasn't really a secret that Zayn was effortlessly beautiful. All high cheekbones, long eyelashes, ruby lips, smooth skin, not to mention  slender body suited for modeling with her seemingly endless legs. Everyone knew that.

It wasn’t a secret that Liam admired her either, because Zayn was a lot of things Liam wasn't and was good at a lot of things Liam wasn't good at. Artistic in her own way; daring with her art and life choices; independent from friends and family but loving nonetheless; calm in a soothing way always able to find the right words... A few thoughts of the thousands Liam must have had to that date. She had admitted to the admiration, had told about it both while sober and less sober, both to Zayn and anyone who wanted to hear. Zayn and all their friends knew about that.

****  
  


It wasn't even a secret that Liam loved Zayn. It was an affection that ran deep, warming her by the mere thought of them. She liked what they had, the easy friendship, the unconditional state of it. Picking each other up, the want and willingness to do anything for each other, and how she wasn't afraid of being taken advantage of - it ran both ways. Both Zayn and Liam knew this.

What might have been a secret - one Liam wasn't sure just how poorly she was keeping - was the attraction she had to Zayn. It wasn't exactly anything she could control, how a touch, or the intense way Zayn looked at her, had a hot shiver run through her. Or how she wanted Zayn to like her the best - and Louis being so close with Zayn, that was sometimes hard to deal with. Or how she sometimes imagined cuddling with Zayn, when she went to sleep and hugged her pillow tight.

Liam hoped she was the only one who knew these things.

Seeing  Zayn in batman knickers had her stop and stare. It wasn't usual for Zayn to walk around only in underwear, and Liam thought that was a good thing; apparently Zayn was effortlessly sexy in childish underwear, much like she was in any clothing.

Maybe it was reverse psychology, because simple underwear like that weren't supposed to be sexy. Maybe it was how casual she was, standing there , maybe it was all the bare skin, maybe it was just batman, maybe it was Zayn... And maybe it didn't even matter, Liam thought, trying to clear her head.

She moved her eyes up once Zayn turned around and was handed the other two pair of knickers, Zayn's cool finger brushing against hers.

"She gave us knickers," Liam spoke first, flatly. Zayn giggled at her tone and hummed an agreement. It was a very Louis gift though, and Liam could see how her blue eyes would get caught on a three pack of panties, mind registering the batman and superman logos and lips turning to a smile for Liam and Zayn. "Not that I'm surprised really", Liam concluded and smiled at Zayn, who'd picked up her cup of tea again and leaned against the counter.

"How come you got the batman ones?" Liam asked, while looking at the blue and grey pair in her hands. The blue ones with the superman logo in the front caught her eye, and she liked them better. But they're not the Batman ones, and Zayn knows how much she loves Batman (it's their mutual favorite really, and Zayn beat her to them).

"I'm dark, cool and mysterious, that's why," Zayn replied with a shrug. She was smiling too, tongue pressing against her white teeth a little, before she continued "and you're more superhuman."

Liam shook her head at that, because no, she really wasn't - try as she may - if effort counted, then she might be close, and that's what Zayn counted. But the words, and the fact that Zayn said them and meant them, brought a smile to her lips, a wide one, and made her feel fluttery.

"Fine", Liam agreed, and ran her fingers over the superman logo. She could live with superman knickers, and try to relate to the most classic superhero of all time - it might inspire her to do better, work harder without it feeling stressful . "I'll go put them on then. Then we can kind of match," she rambled on.

"Yea, Louis said they might not fit you, 'cause your bum's so big," Zayn laughed.

"Is she really one to talk about other people having big bums?", Liam questioned. She leaned her hand down to her own and tried. It was a given, that it was bigger than Zayn's, but underwear usually stretched.

"That's what I said, and your bum is cute, don't worry," Zayn told her with a smile. "I'll make you tea yeah?"

"Yes, thank you... your bum's cute too", Liam added after a small pause. There was heat in her cheeks, blood flowing through her hotly. The bright yellow logo just couldn't be ignored as Zayn turned around and presented the view again. Liam took a last look, before she left to change.

The knickers fit comfortably on her, coming up to her hipbones. They stretched tighter over her bum than Zayn's: she had more muscle mass, though she wasn't even sure if she was actually stronger than Zayn. There had been a night when she had straight up picked Liam from the ground and carried her. (Liam tried to remember the reason, but all she recalled was Zayn's strong grip and the hands on her bum.) Granted it had not been a long way, but Liam had still been still impressed.

(Not to mention it created quite a few fantasies of Zayn carrying her to bed and pressing her to the mattress, her lithe body firm against Liam's own.)

"One size fits all, you can tell Louis that. Got them pulled over my bum, so there's that, not so sure if she could have," Liam declared to Zayn when she walked back into the kitchen, smile on her lips. She'd left her shirt on, a long sleeved black one that only left a small portion of her stomach bared. Hands on hips, she posed for Zayn, doing her best impersonation of Superman. It proved to be quite intense to be under her eyes in just a pair of knickers and the shirt.

Zayn's expression was interested, attention completely on Liam, and her lower lip worried between white teeth. Hazel eyes travelled slowly over Liam's legs, up to the knickers and stayed there for a while - seconds dragging by, a whole one, two, three, four - until she smiled and looked up to Liam's eyes.

"They look good", Zayn said, and she sounded a little shielded; like there were words missing from the sentence that got left out, caught somewhere in Zayn's throat. Liam wondered about them, but didn't push it. Her own throat felt a little dry and tense, and she swallowed thickly, but smiled and continued:

"I’ve got muscle like superman, so they should look good, I suppose..."

Liam didn't get further in her ramble. The words died on her lips, when Zayn took the few steps it took to be right before her. Liam watched her curiously as her bony fingers ran across the superman logo on her knickers.

It wasn't exactly anything new that Zayn was touchy feely with her; they cuddled, hugged and Zayn pressed small kisses to her cheek or temple on occasion (a gesture, which Liam couldn't find in herself to return, but which brought a smile to her lips and heat to her cheeks). And she liked feeling along Liam's new shirts or jeans, that wasn't new.

The fingers feeling softly along the logo of her knickers were pushing new boundaries though, Liam thought. She tried not to look out of breath as a sharp want ran through her, cutting at her will and restraints. Moving a little lower, the touch fell short from where she felt a light throb, her thrill coming down to rest there.

"Yeah, you're fit", Zayn said softly. She had her eyes down, where her own fingers moved. Along the edge of the logo, down to where it stopped, and fuck, that was close...

Liam had to close her eyes, and willed Zayn's fingers lower, her mind repeating a mantra of _please, please, please, come on, please_... The teasing touch had her so short on breath, getting caught somewhere in her throat, that she decided to hold it. A sigh escaped her parted lips, when Zayn moved down, two fingers pressing lightly against her on the dip between her legs. It wasn't a perfect angle nor exactly on her clit, but it was enough to give her some friction: a small satisfaction to her strong desire, that was slowly beginning to feel like a need.

The relief that washed over her body was overwhelming, so she was more than alright with the fingers pressing further. They had found her clit through the material of the panties, and Liam didn't even remember spreading her legs to welcome them to do that. The gasp that escaped her lips at that direct contact woke her from the dreamlike state she had been in. Her mind was  fogged with  whys and what ifs to worry about, and she had to deal with them.

"Wait, I just..." she mumbled out. It was hard to find words, very difficult to talk while Zayn was touching her. Her hand came down to Zayn's wrist, stopping it from moving further (Liam had had sex enough times to know she would get lost after a while).

She opened heavy lidded brown eyes to see what was happening for herself. They looked down first to see long fingers against the front of the superman knickers. It was so undeniably Zayn with her tattooed arm, the inked lines forming the flower pattern, symbols along her wrist and the back of her hand. Liam had to drown down a groan at the sight. The whimper that managed to escape was definitely involuntary, and she whispered a "fuck."

She looked upwards to find her other hand hanging on tightly to Zayn's hip. The skin under her fingers looked a little white from the grasp and she loosened it. Her thumb stroked lightly as an apology, and goose flesh broke out under the touch.

Looking up further, she might not have been ready to see the look in Zayn’s hazel eyes. They moved across her face, dipping down to her lips, and coming up to look back at her. All while a pink tongue slid over Zayn's lips, wetting them and distracting Liam. And she might be dense, but Zayn clearly wanted to kiss her. The mere thought left Liam breathless and a small chorus of _yes, yes, yes_ echoed in her head.

She opened her mouth to speak again, to say something, but a surprised moan escaped her instead. Zayn's fingers pressed against her again, this time up and down over her clit slowly, the wrist under her fingers flexing. She tightened her grip on it, letting out a whine, when they stopped. Maybe she should just have let them continue, she was missing the sensation immediately, when the throbs continued.

"Zayn, don't mess with me," Liam said, eyes begging with Zayn. That called Zayn's attention back, knowing she was serious. Her hazel eyes came to focus better, want wearing down for an attentive look. Liam hardly ever called Zayn by her actual name, always saying a fond 'Zaynie' and the cool 'Z' and on a rare occasion mimicking Zayn's tendency to call her 'babe'.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not messing, Li," she said. The touch never left her, but she moved the hand coming to rest against Liam's hip, all warm and fingers - not surprisingly but maybe a little embarrassingly - slightly damp. There was a look in her eyes - the same she got when they had their sappy I-love-you moments - and it made Liam feel safe. She could trust Zayn, that this wouldn't blow up or ruin them or make things weird.

As each worry drained out of her, Liam's body relaxed. Everything from there seemed to come with ease, as she let it. Zayn's thumb was stroking in a small circle on her hip, and Liam let her own do the same over the cool skin on Zayn's side. It was all calm, easy, soft and everything they were from before, despite how fast Liam's heart was beating.

"Yeah, okay, I just wanted to be sure, hear from you, like I trust you, I didn't mean it, you know, to sound like I don't," Liam rambled. Her eyes flicked from her hand on Zayn's waist and back to the hazel eyes. They were still on Liam and she was smiling, as she listened to Liam.

"Don't worry, babe", Zayn said. And every part of her was convincing Liam not to; the way she leaned closer; both hands on Liam's hips keeping her steady; the eyes watching her with such happiness, hope and that deep, deep affection, that Liam knew and felt too.

It was Liam, who leaned in for the kiss first, quick and desperate. The touch of their lips was hurried, warm and over soon. She ended up feeling a little too eager and pulling away with embarrassment. Zayn was following after her immediately, chasing another kiss from her lips. It was sweeter and softer, and so, so satisfying.

There were mutually pleased sighs and gasps exchanged between the kisses and into each other's mouths, when they continued the kisses. Hands and fingers were traveling over skin and clothing. Liam found the shape of the batman logo on Zayn's bum and followed around it; Zayn kept her hands over Liam's hips. The fingers tightened their grip on and off in time with how their kisses turned softer or more heavy and intense.

Liam’s eyes were closed and she was a little short on breath, when Zayn pulled away. She opened her eyes and was a little confused over why the kisses had stopped. Zayn's eyes were on her mouth, and her finger worked over her jaw, thumb pressing gently at her chin. Liam's mouth opened at the touch and she let Zayn do that, seeing a peeking interest light up in her hazel eyes and swollen, red lower lip worried by white teeth.

The thumb stayed in it's place, securing her mouth open, when Zayn leaned in again. Her slick tongue slid over Liam's tingling lower lip and into her mouth to press against Liam's own. She was a little tentative to slide her tongue over Zayn's, but got bolder as they kissed further.

Zayn was pulling back again, and Liam followed after her. There was a muffled moan coming from her lips, when Liam had a kiss pressed to her lower lip. It was vibrating against her mouth , and it felt like it continued throughout her, until her toes curled and her fingers grasped at the fabric of Zayn's knickers.

They shifted, one of Liam’s legs coming to rest between Zayn's and pressing it higher as she kept Zayn in place with her grip. Up, up and up until there was a clear reaction. She'd pulled back enough so she could watch it, how Zayn's eyes darkened, red kissed lips parted, chest heaving  and moan throaty - it was incredibly beautiful, amazing Liam as her eyes moving over the sight.

Zayn had always had a certain sexuality about her, it came as effortlessly as her beauty. It was most of her gestures, unconscious movements and the way she looked at people was intense, her eyes focussed. That multiplied by thousands when she was like this; truly turned on, dull nails pressing into Liam's arms and rubbing herself against Liam's thigh. The slick wetness soaked the fabric of Zayn's knickers, Liam could feel it against her skin. It all sent another throb in her, which continued throughout her until it settled between her own legs. Her insides were contracting around nothing, desperate for something, for more, for closer. For Zayn...

It was dazed, the kisses sloppy and fast as they continued from there, when Zayn got herself active again. She was pushing herself impossibly close, unsteadying Liam and breaking their urgent kisses. The force had Liam taking a small step back, legs coming down from between Zayn's thighs and hand gripping tightly at Zayn's bottom - something Zayn seemed pleased by judging the hitch of her breath.

She was steady after a while, and Liam was about to giggle at their clumsiness. The laughter died on her lips, when she looked back at Zayn. She was out of breath and the look in her eyes was something Liam hadn't seen before. It was overwhelming, the way those hazel eyes looked at her, moving over different parts of her face like Zayn was memorizing her. Like Liam was amazing and something worth it all.

It was flattering, spreading a warmth through Liam. And she wanted Zayn to feel this too, to tell her it ran both ways, that they were on the same page of this story. But while she trusted words, she couldn't quite find the right ones. So she she ran her hands over Zayn's sides, to her arms and down to her hands. Their fingers laced, lined up effortlessly.

Zayn smiled softly at the gesture, and Liam felt like she'd understood. Unspoken at that moment, but recalled from past evenings of Liam drunkenly admitting 'I love you the most's to Zayn's collarbone and boldly admitted 'you're best's said when Zayn would bring her chips the day after.

Fingers laced and Zayn's thumb ran a small circle on the back of Liam's hand, she leaned over to nose along Liam's jawline and then up to her ear. Her breath felt hot on Liam's skin, goose flesh breaking out on her arms. A small, gentle kiss was placed right underneath her ear, and it was nowhere near as much as she wanted.

"The bed sounds good, yeah?" Zayn asked. Her voice was whispered, and quite husky, and it had Liam's blood flowing hot again with want.

"It does," Liam answered and was a little surprised by how hoarse her voice sounded. Zayn giggled at that, and Liam smiled too, an easy transition from hot and heavy to giggles.

"Mine or yours?" Zayn asked, when she removed herself from Liam. She kept one of her hands in Liam's own and guided them from the kitchen, across their living room and towards their bedroom doors. Liam followed, her whole body feeling cold without Zayn against her and nerves tying knots in her stomach.

"Either one is good", Liam promised, since both ideas pleased her. The one with Zayn between her colorful Disneyland Paris themed sheets. Or the one with her on the mattress which served as Zayn's bed. "From yours there's not a long fall to the floor, you know, in case..." she continued trying to make Zayn laugh. It worked too, and Zayn’s giggling hazel eyes looked back at Liam.

"You think it'll get that rough, babe?" she asked all kidding, and her grip tightened on Liam's hands. They were by Zayn's door, and she pushed it open without hesitation. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

"A little rough might be good," Liam replied, but felt a comfort at the words. It wasn't her  first time, but was a first time with Zayn. That made the pressure build up, followed by excitement and she couldn't quite believe it was happening at all. It felt surreal and real at the same time, maybe because it was a fantasy coming true.

Zayn's hand left hers, when they were past the threshold to the room. Her heart was beating fast and small uncertainties building up, as there wasn't anymore physical contact and reassurance. Liam looked over the already familiar room, trying to steady her emotions, though she kind of liked the way they fluttered around. It made her feel very alive, senses taking in everything so strongly, so she was completely aware.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the street lights outside the window and a curtain of small lights behind her bed. They lit up like small stars, and Liam liked them. It gave a fairytale atmosphere to the room. Zayn had drawings and pencils beside her mattress makeshift bed - which she hadn't made, sheets and pillows messed up there - and a couple of empty cola bottles. She had a framed poster of a tiger on one wall, and a long mirror leaning against another. It had a few pictures on it; Liam knew it was her sisters in one, her parents in one, Louis and Zayn in one and one with Liam.

It was an embarrassing photo, one that Louis had given Zayn. It was from football camp, when Liam had been 14; her grin was too wide, all of her hair pulled back and the uniform very unflattering. Zayn had liked it though, said Liam was cute, when she was little. And when Zayn had asked her if she could keep the photo, hazel eyes looking up at Liam, she had said yes without a second thought - something she regretted a little, but accepted. (It wasn't all bad, since Zayn called her 'footie babe' ever since she got her hands on the photo).

"Sorry, Tiger, you'll have to leave," Zayn cooed, and Liam looked over to the mattress, where Zayn was picking up her cat. He  gave a small complaining meow, but complied as Zayn scratched him behind his ear. She walked over to her bedroom door, and placed him down outside of it, before closing it.

"He's a quite disturbing sometimes", Zayn explained with a smile to Liam. Her hands found Liam's again, and pulled her towards the bed. Liam came with her willingly, and sat herself down beside Zayn on the mattress. Tiger was scratching at the closed door and meowing to be let in again, but they ignored the sounds.

"Can't disagree with that. This is better, when it's not a threesome, I'd say", Liam said, tone light and joking. They both shifted closer at that, Liam's eyes getting caught on Zayn's collarbone, where 'Friday' was written across, the letter varying sizes. It wasn't the first time she'd gotten fixated with that tattoo, since Zayn's collarbone was more often than not exposed in her  lose shirts.

"Don't want to share me?" Zayn asked, voice lowering and leaning closer. It was these kind of sentences that were teasing , but very serious at the same time. And the answer was supposed to be equally light, not something as heavy as what flowed through Liam's head.

She did not want to share Zayn, not in this way. But she had lived with seeing a few girls coming and going, had swallowed the sinking feeling, during the short dating periods - had tried to cover up her relief and happiness at the break ups. Her comfort had been that she got to keep Zayn, in a way those girls had not.

"Nope," she giggled out the answer, and buried her face into Zayn's collarbone. It would have to be enough, true but not too heavy. It was there in plain sight to see, but still disguised.

She curled her fingers along Zayn's sides, and felt how Zayn's cool fingers came up along her arm and to her hip, thumb stroking along the line of her knickers. And there was a kiss placed on top of her head. It was like Zayn understood anyway, like she wasn't fooled. She knew Liam well, could probably read enough into it, and she was accepting it.

From there they continued what had been started in the kitchen. Liam lifted her head to press a kiss to Zayn's lips. Softly and gently, once again. She felt clumsy compared to how easily Zayn slid her tongue along her lower lip, hand once again pressing at her chin. But Liam soon got into the rhythm, got bolder when Zayn let out a pleased groan at the taste of Liam's tongue against hers.

It went so smoothly, that Liam didn't quite realize Zayn's hand had pressed her legs apart, until her fingers slid slowly higher and higher from her knee. It made her tense a little, anticipation building up and knots tying themselves up in her stomach again. She was pulsing, her core more than welcoming the nearing touch.

"Relax, yeah, babe?" Zayn asked of her, speaking against Liam's chin. She was gently pushing Liam back, and she complied, laying down softly on the sheets. Zayn's blanket was underneath her head, serving as a cushion almost and she settled herself against it until she was comfortable. Her one foot came over the edge of the mattress and her toes curled at the cold floor under them.

Zayn was following her, her slender and firm body coming to rest over Liam's own. It wasn't like how Liam had imagined. She hadn't been able to get the details of how she could feel Zayn's breasts and nipples against her stomach, when she came up; how the touch would tickle against her thigh as her hand moved up to Liam's hip; how Zayn would press two small, wet kisses along her neck (one of which she was sure was against her birthmark); hadn't realized how warm and real Zayn would feel flush against her.

"Kiss me," she whimpered. The need to feel Zayn's lips over hers again was strong, and she pulled at Zayn's neck, trying to get her there. Zayn happily gave into it, sucking on Liam's lower lip and sliding her tongue across it and carefully past Liam's parting lips.

She was so distracted  with the smooth kisses, the tongue against her own, that she hardly noticed Zayn's hand sneaking under her shirt. Up along her ribs, pressing firmly enough to feel the small dips between, and until there was the fabric of Liam's bra. Following that down, Liam arched her back to let Zayn get to the clips there. Their kiss broke, both out of breath and concentrating on the task at hand, Liam lifting her back, and Zayn unhooking the bra.

It was smoother than it had ever been with any of the guys Liam had slept with, Zayn had the hooks undone quickly and it had Liam smiling, when she looked up at her again. She pulled Zayn down for a short, small kiss as she let herself relax against the sheets again.

"You're good at that," she complimented after, and watched Zayn's eyes crinkle with a smile. Long lashes fluttered as Zayn lowered her eyes down, and she answered "Well, I really wanted them off."

Her fingers were working their way up again, coming under the lace of Liam's bra. The touch was soft and soothing as it came up to the rise of Liam's chest. It was sensitive to the touch, and Liam arched up a bit, for better friction, but Zayn was taking her time with this. It was slow circles and closing in, until she brushed over a perk nipple.

Liam already had her eyes shut, all of her attention focused on the sensations, and that brush had a low moan escape her lips. It turned to gasps and a softly hissed 'yes' when Zayn palmed her breast, taking the sensitive nipple between two of her fingers and pushing them together. It hurt in the best way, sending a heat through her. Her toes curled, and her hands gripped at anything she could reach ; it turned out of be Zayn's hip - the one with the heart tattooed over her hip bone - and the soft sheets under her head.

When she opened her eyes, she found Zayn looking at her, hazel eyes dark and a whole new look in them. No one had ever looked at Liam like that, with such want and heat, mesmerized.

"You look so good now, I just can't imagine, what you look like when you come," Zayn told her, voicing a little of what was on her mind, tone so honest, if a little breathless. Liam was lost with her own voice, but tried to catch it.

"You're... more than welcome to do that", she told Zayn. It was all so comfortable, Zayn's thumb rubbing against the soft rise of her breast, her own making a similar motion over Zayn's hip, Zayn warm above her, eyes locked and the honesty. "I just want to return the favor then, you know, if I can."

"I don't doubt that you can, Li,", Zayn answered her and took a breath. "You'll let me go on now then, yeah?"

Liam nodded and felt herself relaxing. This was reassuring, the words, Zayn pressing another kiss to her lips and moving slowly to her neck. It was sweet and soft kisses and small licks to begin with, from her jaw and down to her shoulder. It was there she felt teeth grace her skin, and after another whispered 'fuck yes', Zayn sank them into her skin properly. Her senses tingled, Zayn's hand pressed against her chest kept her down on the mattress, when she wanted to bend up and closer. As the bite ended with a small lick to her shoulder, Liam came down from the small high.

"Biting, huh," she heard Zayn say and felt her warm breath against her skin. It was really questioning, just stating the obvious: Liam liked the biting.

"That and... and my nipples are really sensitive," Liam told her, panting a little. Zayn hummed in reply, fingers coming up to Liam's nipple to the test the statement. Another high, just building her up again, making her insides tighten around nothing and her clit throb. It was more than she'd ever felt, not once in her life had she been this turned on and craving.

"Let's get these off, yeah?" Zayn said and pulled at the bottom of Liam's shirt. She couldn't have agreed more or faster as she sat up to pull the shirt over her head, and let the bra fall from her shoulders. It felt cold for a moment without the touch and the clothes to keep her warm.

Zayn didn't let that last for long. She lowered her mouth to kiss at Liam's chest, along the curve between them. Liam watched for a moment, before her lips moved to her nipple and she had to close her eyes. She might have been enjoying it too much, Zayn's mouth over her breast and the other one under her palm . She moved herself shakily to lay down again, not even caring and hardly noticing how uncomfortable the lump of blankets were under her head and neck.

Zayn followed and continued to kiss along her chest, sucking at a spot on the left one for while. Liam was sure it would bruise, and liked the idea of having Zayn's mark on her. Zayn continued down from there, and Liam squirmed under her. The light kisses, soft fingers and gentle licks tickled. The feeling traveled along her skin, the tickles having her lift her hips for friction that she was denied.

Zayn was down to her last piece of clothing, and continued on, kisses and light licks across the superman logo and lower. Liam was letting out small pants and almost holding her breath when Zayn continued down, until she reached Liam's clit. The wet lick was slow and hot even through the fabric and it sent Liam higher up, building her further for the upcoming orgasm. It was becoming almost painful in the most delicious way to be this turned on.

Zayn's tongue continued to lick against her clit, slow at first building up a faster pace. It was hot, the pressure so delicious and almost hard enough, pushing Liam closer. Almost, almost, almost replayed in her mind, when Zayn pulled away from her clit. A low whine escaped Liam at the loss, and she let her hips fall down to the mattress again - she hadn't even realized how she'd been arching her body, but could feel a dull ache in her hipbones at the effort.

Zayn pulled at her knickers, and Liam helped her get them of. She felt a little worn, being too close but not quite close enough. Three more kisses to Liam's thigh, each making Liam's breath hitch, and a lick across Liam's cunt, which had her whine.

"You taste good," Zayn told her, and slid up, body coming to cover Liam's again. She straddled one of Liam's thighs, and leaned down to kiss her. Liam recognized her own taste on Zayn's tongue and her lips, bitter and strangely salty.

"Now I need your help," Zayn told her then, and Liam opened her eyes to look at her. She could feel Zayn's finger petting her, soothing touches over her curls and slipping down to the wetness. "What do you like, babe? What would you like?"

"You," Liam answered a little breathily, fairly distracted by Zayn's fingers. She wasn't that sure what she liked if she was honest; her sexual encounters before this had been men who hadn't bothered as much to ask her. A few had known where her clit was, but hadn't really known what to do with it. And when she wanted to satisfy herself, she was usually quick and efficient about it; two fingers in and one rubbing along her clit to have herself come.

"You have me," Zayn promised with a smile. Liam was already feeling emotional about it all, and her body felt so needy for contact that she pulled Zayn down for a kiss at the comment.

"You have me too, you know, right?" she asked after the kiss, breath against her lips and Zayn so close, she looked a little blurred. Her voice was desperate, needing to voice the feeling, needing Zayn to know.

"I do, I almost can't believe it," Zayn whispered, before another kiss. Long and sweet, softly pressed, leading to another and another, until it felt bruising. Liam's lips tingled, felt almost raw when they pulled apart. Zayn's looked the way hers felt, red, swollen and wet.

"Li, I want... Tell me?" Zayn was as out of breath as she was. She had been bracing herself, when Liam pulled her down, but she slid her hand back to Liam's thighs and lightly over the folds between her legs.

"I like... You can try, press here maybe," Liam rambled after, and took hold of Zayn's fingers, until she had them lined over her clit the way she wanted. It madea small shock go through her body, a jolt that she tried to ignore. Shecontinued: "And maybe start slow." Zayn was doing just that, her fingers pressing against her and moving slowly up and down.

"Like this?" she asked. Her hot breath was against Liam's jaw, voice husky.

"Yes, that's good," Liam agreed, and closed her eyes. "Press a little harder maybe," she asked and Zayn di. It was immediately more satisfying, and she could feel the pressure building up again, pushing her closer, closer, closer and higher, higher, higher.

She could distantly feel Zayn rubbing herself against her thigh. She bent it at a better angle to add pressure to Zayn, a shuddering groan coming to her collarbone. Zayn lifted her head, and their kisses were desperate, urgent and interrupted by Liam's whines and moans, when Zayn coached her further. She let her eyes flutter open, but didn't see much. Her muscles worked to get her closer, and as she pushed herself with an arched back, toes curling and hands clutching, she came with a last high scream. Every part of her tensed until she rode it out and every part of her fell limp.

It felt like pure white, like she was weightless, like she was devoid of nothing, her mind empty and it was so blissfully good. Coming down from the high, she gathered her senses little by little. First she could feel tender kisses being pressed to her lips. She began answering by instinct, very clumsily, but willing and wanting. Her hands came up to cradle the face above her's, and she pressed another four kisses, before pulling away and looking up to see.

Hazel eyes looked back at her, with a warmth that was familiar, but a little different too. It was a little more than it had been, with affection, love and everything she and Zayn were. It felt so right, amazing and too good. Liam could feel her brow furrowing, when she thought about how to put it all to words.

"Thank you," she said, when she couldn't quite get her world to come together. She was slowly aware of everything, but mostly Zayn. "You're amazing, that was amazing," she admitted then, and had a smile come to Zayn's lips.

"My pleasure. You look so hot, when you come," Zayn told her and leaned in for another kiss. One that Liam was endlessly grateful for, because she had no good reply to the comment about herself - she loved it, but had a hard time believing it.

"What about you?" Liam asked, as she became aware of the slickness still against her thigh. She lifted it a little, adding some pressure. Zayn was sensitive to that, a sigh coming from parted lips and eyes closing. She slid up and down a few times, before she shook her head and sat up properly, beside Liam.

"I'll tell you, babe, yeah? Like you showed me," she suggested. Liam nodded her head agreement, grateful for the guidance. She watched Zayn strip her top off, revealing perky breasts. Her dark nipples were erect, one of them pierced, the metal ring catching the light, when Zayn moved around. Next off was the batman knickers, thrown away carelessly.

She was beautiful under the soft light, a mix of the sharp edges of her bones and the softness of her curves. Liam was amazed, a little caught up in the sight, when she watched Zayn lay herself down, beside her. They kissed softly again, and Liam let her hands came down to trace the soft caramel skin; her stomach and upward to Zayn's chest. She flicked across the pierced nipple, enjoying the feel of it under her fingers and the sounds from Zayn's mouth.

"Just please, two fingers in me," Zayn asked her against her lips. It was hushed and in between their kisses, which continued again after. She trailed her hand lower, could feel the small tremble in Zayn's muscles under her touch. She felt along a sharp hipbone, drew a heart on it and went further, across curls and to the slickness and softness.

Zayn had her own fingers there already, pressing against her clit. Liam moved lower, until she could slip her finger inside, first one and then another. She moved them in and out, slow and steady and curled them to find the right kind of reaction. That came in the form of small gasps, and the tightening of Zayn's insides. Zayn was moving her finger faster, and Liam tried to catch the pace, while keeping her angle right on the spot. It made Zayn stop her kisses and bite down on Liam's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The pulsing was tell tale that Zayn was done, along with the tight grip on Liam's arm and how she then let go and fell back.

It was soft kisses in the afterglow, a little needy when Zayn pulled Liam into them. She was mumbling something between, which Liam soon made out to 'Liam, Liam, Liam'.

"I'm here, Zaynie," she told her softly, and let the other come down from her high. It took a while, Zayn clutching herself close to Liam and burying her face into the crook of her neck,arm draping across Liam's waist. Liam returned the gesture, letting her own arm come around Zayn as well.

That  was how they fell asleep, Zayn finding them a blanket to shield from the cold. Under the makeshift stars on Zayn's wall and still feeling light weighted, it felt like a dream to Liam. But when she woke up the next morning to Zayn's kisses along her neck and up to her lips, it was even better than that: it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on kudos and comments, so feel free to give me either !


End file.
